1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for working media, such as agricultural tools used to work soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major problem associated with the use of tools to work media is wear. A particular example can be seen in the practice of deep drilling.
Deep drilling is a seeding operation in which previously unworked rain-softened ground is worked to make an opening in the soil for the deposit of seed therein. Various types of tool design have been suggested for use in such operations, but a major problem is wear. Some tools have to be replaced daily due to wear, notwithstanding that they are formed from expensive wear-resisting alloys.